are you sitting comfortablethan i shall i begin
by Dinky chix
Summary: kurt is puck's sons teacher and they fall in love and get married even with quinn coming back and trying to destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman stood outside his son's class he thought back to how he came to be a father of a highly intelligent ten year old, it was his son Caleb's parents evening and he was waiting his turn to see the teacher.

He was nervous it was the first time he was meeting his son's teacher. Caleb liked this one, and he had so many friends in class it made Noah Puckerman proud to have the young boy for a son.

Soon the door to the class room opened and the teacher left to Noah when he saw the guy that was teaching his son he had time hiding the growing erection he could feel in his pants.

The teacher a Mr. Kurt Hummel was beautiful his brown hair looked so soft Noah just wanted to run his fingers through it and the bright blue eyes that Noah could easily lose himself and the full pouty lips just begged to be kissed.

Soon his son was shaking his arm to get his attention  
"dad" Caleb said as he tried to get his dad's attention his favourite teacher was waiting for them  
"sorry Caleb" Noah said as he looked at his son but before he could go back to his own thoughts Caleb was talking to him  
"dad Mr. Hummel is waiting for us" Caleb said as he stood up

"sorry cal" Noah said standing up as well looking towards the class room and his son's teacher he followed them both in to the room and sat at one of the tables for the parent teacher conference with Kurt while Caleb went to his desk, all the children in his class had been told that while Kurt was talking to their parents they were to sit at their desk and read then he would call them over and talk to them with their parents.

They sat there talking about Caleb and how he was getting on in class and how popular he was, it seemed that Caleb was friends with everybody the jock to the geek who had no other friends. It proved that Caleb was nothing like he or Quinn Caleb's mother was like in school both popular and snotty to the geeks and the people they thought below them.

All the while they were talking their thoughts were the same ~he is gorgeous~ soon it was time for Caleb to join them  
"so Caleb can you think of anything we need to talk about" Kurt asked one of his favourite students he needed to think of a way to give Noah his number but then he would get in to trouble all he had to do wait six months till Caleb was no longer a student then he could date his dad

"Nothing that I can think of Mr. Hummel" Caleb said taking note of the shy looks his dad and his teacher were giving each other. He was ten not stupid. He knew that his dad was gay Noah told him last year and he didn't mind he wanted his dad happy.

"Good well I think that should be all" Kurt said standing wishing that they could of spent more time talking but he had so many more parents to see. All he had to think of was six months then they could date.

As they were leaving Caleb and Noah talked about how the parent teacher conference went  
"well cal Mr. Hummel is impressed with how your studies are going" Noah said as they drove home

"Yeah I like school and learning things, daddy, do you like Mr. Hummel" Caleb asked he wanted his daddy happy and he thought that he and Mr. Hummel would be very happy together.

Noah quickly looked at his son and saw him as the young man that he was growing up to be.  
Noah loved his son and was sometimes glad that Quinn left when she did so he could raise their son.

He looked towards the road again and drove home he had to think about how to answer his son he always wanted to be truthful to his son but sometimes he didn't know how to answer some of the questions that his son asked.

"Caleb, baby I can't like him he's still your teacher" Noah said sadly he wanted to be more than that with the young Mr. Hummel but he couldn't, and he didn't like that thought but it was only six months he was sure there times he would see Kurt before those six months were up.

"Daddy that's stupid if you like each other then you should be allowed to go out with each other" Caleb said in a voice that seemed wiser than his ten years

"I know darling but if Mr. Hummel and I started dating if you got good grades in class other people would think that he is giving you those grades only because we were going out and not for your intelligence" Noah said trying to explain it to a ten year old was hard and he didn't know if he had got the point across but he hoped he had.

After Noah had finished talking Caleb went quiet looking out the window at the passing houses and greenery thinking that grown up rules were stupid and he was glad he was still a kid.

Soon they were pulling up to their little town house as they opened the garage there saw the last person they both wanted to see sat on the front step Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah parked the car but he didn't get out straight away and neither did Caleb they both sat in the car looking out the windshield looking at Quinn, Caleb had never met his mother as she left a few weeks after his birth but the way his dad talked about her Caleb knew that he would know her if he ever saw her.

"cal do you have homework" Noah said looking at Quinn trying to see if he could tell what she wanted but he knew that just looking at her he was never going to find out they had to get out the car and ask.

"Just our reading, Mr. K knew that the parent teacher conference would run late so he told us to do our reading" Caleb explained everybody in his class called Kurt, Mr. K as a lot of the children couldn't say his name so they called him Mr. K.

"ok well I want you to go in through the garage and start your reading, I'll be as quick as I can and then we'll start dinner" Noah said looking at his son hoping he could get Quinn to leave so he could get dinner ready so Caleb had a sensible bedtime as it was a school night.

Noah started the car again and drove it in the garage, he got out and walked to garage door and started to close it, when Caleb was inside he closed it fully as he knew his son didn't like the dark. He turned around and walked towards Quinn he really didn't want this conversation but for his son he would.

"what do you want Quinn" Noah asked he looked at his one time girlfriend she looked unclean and very tired, the complete opposite to the prim and proper high school cheerleader captain that she once was.

"I want my son" she said, she said it in a way that Noah had no doubt in his mind that she wasn't doing it out of love but the prospect of getting the benefits that he got for being a single father to raise Caleb.

"why" Noah asked as he saw Caleb sitting down at the kitchen table to do his reading, most kids would be at the window trying to listen but not his son, Caleb was a very well behaved boy he always did what he was told but he knew how to have fun at the same time.

"Because he's my son" Quinn screeched scaring some of neighbourhood birds away. Noah looked at the girl he thought he once loved and thanked god he was gay.

"Quinn you left and because you have been gone for so long you have lost all your parental rights to him. I looked for you to tell you this but I never found you, cal is happy and many friends here, and you won't take him away I won't let you." Noah said looking at Quinn he got his keys out ready to enter the house and away from Quinn.

"You want to play it that way, you will be hearing from my lawyer" Quinn said as she stormed away leaving Noah watching sadly as she left and hoped that if it ever went to court they would side with him, seeing as Quinn left when Caleb was a week old.

Noah entered his house and headed towards the kitchen to where his son was reading. What he saw made him smile, instead of reading Caleb was getting dinner ready, chopping vegetables getting things ready to cook.

"Hey cal did you finish you book" Noah asked he often found his son helping in the kitchen because he had finished his homework or his reading for class.  
"I only had to read a chapter" Caleb answered as he washed the lettuce for the salad, he loved reading and had been reading since he was small so he was able read at a grown up level making him one of the fastest readers in his class.

Noah walked over to his son knelt down to his height turning him around wrapping his arms around him and hugged hard. No one was going to take his son away from him.

"Daddy" Caleb asked confused his dad only showed affection towards him.  
"sorry cal" Noah said as he wiped his tears away as he moved back from the hug  
"it's ok daddy, shall we start dinner" Caleb asked as he ignored that his dad was crying as he knew that Noah wouldn't want any mention of it.  
"Yes let's what we having" Noah asked as he stood up and looked at the things on the counter.

"Well I was thinking home made pizza pasta and salad." Caleb said as he looked hopefully up at his dad, it was favourite meal but he only got once in awhile.  
"I don't see why not Mr. K was very impressed with you" Noah said as he took the apron that Caleb had made him off the hook. He wore it all the time; it was white with a picture of him and Caleb on the front both smiling.

Noah and Caleb worked in the kitchen in perfect sync never getting the way of the other. After everything was ready they sat at the table and ate in silence Noah could tell that Caleb had questions about Quinn and would ask them when he got his head around the feelings created, but before he could ask them the phone rang.

Noah went to answer it "hello...Finn..."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn hadn't called for nearly a year, but if Quinn was in the picture it seemed only right that Finn would be as well. Noah didn't know why everyone wanted his son, but they weren't going to get him.

"Finn...what can I do for you...yes she did...yes she did...I told her seeing as she has been away for all his life she has no rights...it's true I asked a lawyer...of course you can...ok buddy see ya..." Noah hung up the phone and walked back in the kitchen to see Caleb washing up the things from dinner.

Caleb finished the washing up got him and Noah a drink and walked over to his father, sitting at the table they both drank in silence thinking about what had happened that night.

"Daddy why does mom want me now after all these years" Caleb asked with tears in his eyes at the thought of being taken away from the only family he knew, his dad.

"Well...cal...Every month I get money to look after you from the government because there is just me, that money goes in to a trust fund for college for and only college. Your mother has somehow found about the money and is now after it. Noah said deciding to be truthful with his son.

Caleb sat taking all the information in thinking of a way for his mother to have the money and him stay with his dad.

"what if we gave her the money and I stay here" he asked he hoped they could do that, his dad was the only family he knew and all he wanted to know, unless of course when his daddy married Mr. K and they all lived happily ever after.

"Come here cal" Noah said with his arms open for his son to sit on his lap, they hadn't sat like that for years but occasionally when Caleb was upset he would sit in his dad's lap and get hugged.

"Cal baby if only it was that simple, you see for me to get the money you need to live with one of us and because your mom walked out on us, she has no chance of getting you so you're stuck with me." Noah said making sure his son knew that there was no way of him leaving, not at least without a fight.

They sat in the kitchen talking and joking until it was Caleb's bedtime, soon Caleb was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed while Noah took the book they were reading off the shelf and found the right page. Caleb's room was nearly wall to wall books; there was no paint on the walls because the spines of the colourful books made the room full of colour.

They sat on the bed with Caleb under the covers with Scooby doo on, and Noah sat near the head of the bed so Caleb could read the book as well as his dad. It was a tradition that had come about ever since Caleb could read; they would take turns reading a chapter to the other.

After reading a chapter of the latest Harry Potter Noah tucked Caleb in kissed his head turning the light off leaving the landing light on for his son, he went down stairs going to his computer in his home office he composed a email for his lawyer for the morning.

Soon he went to bed as well trying to keep the night mares away of a life without his little boy.

Too soon the morning came for the man and boy of the Puckerman house causing them to get up and get ready for the day. Noah had work but before he got there he would go to the school and talk Mr. K to make sure that the only people who picked Caleb up was him or his best friend Tina from school, who had picked Caleb up before, he wasn't going to take any chances of Quinn taking him away without his knowledge.

When both father and son were in kitchen getting breakfast Noah told Caleb of his fears, he knew that his fears were irrational but he still had them.

"Cal baby could you do me a favour please after school" Noah said as he made pancakes.  
"Sure daddy" Caleb said as he laid the table.  
"Could you wait for me or aunty Tina to come pick you up, wait with Mr. K, I'll be coming in to explain to him that you are not to leave with anyone else this morning" Noah said trying to not to scare Caleb, he remembered Quinn from their school days and just knew that she would try anything to get to their son.

"Ok daddy" Caleb said he was scared as well, he didn't want to go with his mom he didn't know her and if his daddy had any way about it he would never know her and he didn't mind that.

They sat eating breakfast in silence, it was unusual for the Puckerman men to be quiet but that morning they were, soon it was time for Caleb to go to school and Noah to work at the hospital.

They both got in the car and did the drive to school, when they got there they both walked to Caleb's class, Noah was glad that it was early enough that all the children were still outside playing.

When they got to the class Noah explained to Kurt what was going on and why Caleb had to wait for either him or Tina, Kurt was so kind about it he said that he would wait with Caleb, just the thought that Kurt would be looking after Caleb made Noah feel safer.

Before he left Kurt gave his number to Noah, which he never did, so Noah could ring them if he was going to be late. If Noah didn't have so much on his mind with Quinn he would of smiled and jumped for joy over getting Kurt's number.


	4. Chapter 4

During the day both Puckerman men were quiet which worried both Noah's co workers and Mr. K and the rest of Caleb's class.  
At three o clock Noah was called in his boss' office to explain why he had been so quiet.

"Puckerman it's not like you to be so quiet" his boss Artie Abram asked, they had also known each other since school, and they both worked at the hospital Noah as a nurse and Artie as the head nurse for the paediatric ward that Noah worked on.

"Quinn is back" Noah said hoping that one of his best friends would give him advice and not his boss.  
"Oh Noah what are you going to do" artie asked he had also known Quinn at school and knew how her mind worked.

"yeah and she wants cal" Noah said as he sat down at his friends desk hoping that he get his shifts changed until the whole Quinn mess was sorted.

"What after ten years of nothing" artie asked trying to keep his temper in check, his wife Tina and him had seen and helped Noah raise Caleb ever since Quinn had walked out.

"Yeah, so I said no and now she is getting lawyers involved" Noah said trying to keep his tears in, he had never cried over Quinn leaving he didn't have time he had a son to raise and a job to keep, and he wouldn't start now.

"where is cal now" artie asked thinking the same thing that Noah had last night that Quinn would no doubt try and kidnap the boy from school.

"He is staying at the school till I either get him or Tina, can I put you on the list as well" Noah asked his best friend

"Of course you can, hang on so he's at school with your crush" artie asked hoping to bring Noah out of his sulky mood about Quinn.

Tina and artie knew all about his crush on his son's teacher, last night hadn't been the first time they had met, they liked to tease Noah about how he never went to bars or any of the dates they tried to set him up with, he would wait patiently so he could date the man of his dreams Mr. Kurt Hummel.

"Yeah and I hope when I get there they are talking about me, man artie I really like him, I only have six months before we can date, and my god I'm going to date him" Noah said getting a faraway look in his eyes just thinking of Kurt.

Artie laughed at his friend, he looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was about time Noah went to get his son from school.

"Noah go get cal" he said pointing towards the door  
"thanks artie, I was wondering if I could get my shifts sorted so I could pick him up without having to rely on you or Tina" Noah asked

"Of course I'll sort it and let you know tomorrow" artie said as he watched his friend leave his office.

Soon Noah was driving towards the school hoping he could talk to Kurt before it got too late. When he got to the school he saw Quinn stood arguing with the school security that she was Caleb's mother and she had right to take him. When Ken Tanaka saw Noah get out his car and walk towards them he knew that everything would get sorted out.

"Quinn how did you know where Caleb went to school" Noah asked getting to the pair in front of the school doors

"It's handy what a private detective can find out" Quinn said as she glared at ken, causing ken to realise that he was right in keeping her out of the building.

"You had us followed" Noah asked shocked that he hadn't realised that they had been followed.

"Of course I did you left Lima and I had to find you" Quinn said as if it was the rational thing in the world  
she looked towards the school and saw Caleb and Kurt having come out of the classroom to see what the racket was and see where Noah was as he hadn't rung telling them he was going to be late

"baby, it's mommy" Quinn said in a fake baby voice making Noah roll his eyes and Caleb turn in to Kurt to hide the tears, he remembered what his dad had said the day before about her being only after him for the money that they got.

Kurt looked at Noah and saw that the emotion that he held for the women in front of was contempt, so he pulled Caleb back in their class to wait for Noah.

"What have you told him" Quinn demanded her son shouldn't be scared of her; he should be running to her to keep him safe from the man that raised him.

When she found out the love of her life was gay she cracked and had nervous breakdown, what made it worse was the fact that she was pregnant by him, so she left after the baby was born and he proved that getting her pregnant was a onetime thing and they would never a life together. She had come back hoping that Noah Puckerman was once again straight so they could have a relationship.

But the looks that Noah and the teacher were shooting each other it wasn't going to be easy to persuade Noah to sleep with her and marry her and start a family with her.

"I told him the truth I always have" Noah said as he glared at her.

She turned around and slapped him and ran back to her car, but before she reached it she turned back and yelled "I WILL GET MY SON BACK ONE WAY OR ANOTHER"


	5. Chapter 5

When Quinn left Noah turned to ken and said  
"she is never allowed near my son" he turned around and headed in to the school and towards his son, when he got to the classroom he saw Caleb crying in the arms of his teacher.

"Cal baby" Noah said with his arms open for his son, when Caleb saw his dad he flung himself in to his dad's arms and just hung on and hugged him.

Kurt sat at his desk witnessing the tender moment between son and father, wishing that he and his father were that close, or that he was close to Noah.

But he realised that they had to get past the problem with Quinn first before they could date and they had to wait till Caleb wasn't his student anymore.

As father and son were hugging Noah was whispering comforting words in to Caleb's ear.  
"Baby, I love you, you will never have to go with her, you only leave our house when you go off to college and that's in eight years time" Noah hated the thought of Caleb leaving for college but it had to happen one day.

Caleb let the tears slow and stop, he sat and listened to his dad talking. He looked at his dad with tear tracks on his face, as he wiped his eyes, the thought of not leaving his dad made him smile.

"Daddy why did she have us followed" Caleb asked, they had heard everything while they were in the classroom waiting for Noah.

"Because I left the small cowpoke town that we grew up in, while your mom stayed there." Noah said as he looked at his son. He told Quinn the truth he always told Caleb the truth and he always would.

Their relationship was special and no one would come between especially Quinn. When she left Noah panicked at being a good dad but he did everything right including leaving Lima and starting a new in Washington.

Everyone thought that he would never leave but he proved them wrong, he left as soon as Quinn did taking Caleb so he had a better life than he did growing up, and he had with thanks to Tina and artie.

"What's going to happen" Caleb asked hoping that it would end soon so he could get his daddy and Mr. K together. He thought maybe he could get the help of his uncle and aunt.

"Well, first we are going home and not think about it all weekend then on Monday I will go see my lawyer and see what we can do." Noah said he was about to ask Kurt to join them for dinner at home when a couple of police officers came in to the room.

"Hello Mr. Puckerman we are officers Schuester and Pillsbury we are here to ask questions about the accusations that Miss Quinn Fabray has brought against you." Officer Schuester said looking towards the three men in the room

"What accusations officer" Noah asked already knowing what lies Quinn had told the police. Kurt sat thinking that he knew as well; Quinn seemed the kind of women to lie about something like that.

"Well she told officers at the station this afternoon that you had kidnapped her son ten years ago" Officer Pillsbury said hoping that it wasn't true, the look on the young boy's face seemed like he wanted to be with his father.

"What she left the week after Caleb was born. We haven't seen her for nearly ten years and she is only back now is because of the benefits I get for being a single father" Noah said as he paced around the classroom.

Kurt found out more about Noah in the last ten minutes than he had in any of the conversations with Caleb, and he liked what he was seeing.

"Mr. Puckerman, if what you are saying is true then we have no business here, but do you have proof of this" officer Schuster said

"It is we used to live in Lima Ohio, until I left a week after cal was born. But I left because she left me to raise a week old baby. She just left in the middle of the night. My family didn't want anything to do with me and that's fine. I have raised Caleb on my own since then and I'm damn proud of him." Noah said as he hugged Caleb.

Emma and Will looked at the scene in front of them and thought that it certainly wasn't the tale of Stockholm syndrome that most kidnap cases were dialogised with.

They could see the love that father and son had for each other it was genuine so it was clear that the blonde money digger that accused Noah Puckerman of kidnapping her son was only after the money, like Noah said she was.

Soon they both left with the advice that he contact his lawyer about what seemed like a lengthy court battle over the custody of a little boy that clearly loved living with his father and didn't want to live with his mother who he had never met.

As they left Kurt looked at the father and son and hoped that he could one day be part of their family.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting late but after the police left Noah and Caleb just kept hugging, soon Ken the security guard came in and told them that they were locking the school for the night so they had to leave.

"Oh Mr. K we kept from your Friday night plans" Noah said as he realised that Kurt was still in the room with them

"It's ok Mr. Puckerman I don't have any" Kurt answered sadly, he hated being single, he had been for so long but if it meant that when he was allowed to Noah Puckerman all the better.

"Well seeing as we kept you late how you join us for a pizza pasta and salad at our house" Noah asked he knew that it would have to be at their house until Kurt wasn't teaching Caleb but he could live with that

"I would like that" Kurt answered shyly unsure of how it would look if he screamed his answer he was so happy that the handsome Noah Puckerman was inviting him to dinner.

Soon they were on their way with Kurt following in his car and Noah and Caleb in theirs, soon they were pulling to in their drive and waiting for Kurt to pull in behind them

When Kurt arrived Noah and Caleb lead him in to their house and offered drinks while they got dinner ready. Kurt followed them in to the kitchen and watched how the effortlessly made dinner.

Kurt smiled thinking that if he ever hoped to join this family he would need to learn how to cook so he could help; if that didn't pan out he knew how to wash up.

"You do that so effortlessly" he said as he watched both father and son work around the kitchen without getting in the way of the other, Noah and Caleb looked at each other and smiled it had been second nature for them to work in the kitchen the way they did, they never thought about it anymore.

"He's been helping me in here since he was five, getting things and little things, it's just become second nature" Noah said as he looked prideful at Caleb as he made the salad that they would be having for dinner.

Soon the three were sat at the table eating the home made pizza pasta dish and salad, true they had, had the day before but Noah thought that Caleb needed a treat after the day he had, had.

"This is delicious, I can't cook, I even burn toast" Kurt said as he tried to keep his moans of pleasure to himself as he took bites of the mouth watering meal that the two Puckerman men had prepared.

Noah and Caleb both smiled at the thought of the man that seemed like he knew how to do everything couldn't cook the simplest of things like toast. Soon all three were laughing with tears falling from their eyes in happiness.

After dinner Kurt helped the Puckerman men to clear the table, he joked that he could clear tables and wash up but that was all. Soon they had a system of washing up Kurt would wash Noah would dry and Caleb would put things away.

After everything was clean and tidy Noah looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was nearly Caleb's bed time, "cal baby time for your shower then bed" he hated sending his son to bed as they always had intelligent conversations before but with Kurt there they hadn't had the chance.

"But dad" Caleb whined, Noah looked at Caleb in shock he never whined unless he was really tired or upset.

"Caleb" Noah said in a voice that meant don't mess with him. Caleb was such a well behaved boy that Noah forgot that at times he was just a ten year old.

"fine" Caleb said as he went up stairs to take a shower while he was upstairs he thought about what had happened that day and how upset his dad had looked when he had acted up, he would say sorry when he went down to say goodnight.

When he was dressed in his pyjamas he went downstairs and followed the sound of his dad's voice talking to his teacher in the living room.

When he got there he saw his dad and teacher sat on the sofa with a couple of beers just talking, he hoped one day he would be able to call Mr. K papa and his daddy would be happy.

"Daddy" he whispered getting his father's attention

"Come here cal baby" Noah said with his arms open for a hug, Caleb ran over and climbed on to his dad's lap and hugged up to him.

"I'll go" Kurt tried to leave not wanting to interrupt the family moment but both Noah and Caleb wouldn't let him leave.

"Its a bed time tradition ten minute hug, then bed where cal is allowed to read for an hour then he has to go sleep" Noah said as he hugged Caleb.

After the ten minute hug Caleb kissed Noah and went upstairs got his book out and started to read the next chapter, he knew his dad would be up soon to kiss him good night.

Downstairs Kurt and Noah continued to talk and relax, soon Noah stood to go say good night to Caleb leaving Kurt alone to look around the living room and all the pictures that chronicled their life as a family, when Noah was back the stared at each other, both not realising it but moving towards the other until they were stood nose to nose, in next to no time they were kissing with a passion that didn't want to be contained.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Kurt pulled away from Noah making Noah moan with the loss of Kurt's lips,  
"what" Noah said trying to follow Kurt for another kiss.

"We can't not until I am no longer Caleb's teacher" Kurt said as he put his fingers to his mouth to feel how swollen they were.

He hated that they couldn't continue with the kiss or go further than kissing but until he was no longer teaching Caleb they could do nothing.

"That is a stupid rule" Noah said as he tried to re arrange his trousers to hide his erection that the kiss with hopefully the love of his life. He hoped that when they could date they would last for the rest of their lives.

"I know but the board would frown upon it if it got out that I was dating a parent of a child I taught, and its only 26 weeks" Kurt said as he looked the other way from the man of his dreams, he knew that if he looked at Noah his resolve would break and they would be kissing again and going further than they should.

Kurt stood looking at the family pictures on the mantel above the fireplace and wished he didn't have to wait nearly 26 weeks before he could join the perfect little family.

"But what if we were very careful not to get caught" Noah asked he didn't want to wait nearly 6 months until he could have more of Kurt's kisses. He really liked the kiss that they had shared.

"Mr. Puckerman I would love to carry on but we can't" Kurt said as he tried to leave the house before his heart became even more broken.

"Kurt," Noah said trying to reach for Kurt and to stop him leaving, but Kurt moved out of the way so he could leave, but Noah blocked the doorway making it impossible.

As soon as Kurt tried to walk around Noah, he would be blocked by Noah.  
"Noah, we can't" Kurt said as he tried to escape trying not to let Noah see the tears that were threatening to fall from his blue eyes  
"Kurt listen, if we are dissect we could date" Noah said as he took Kurt's hand pulling him to the overstuffed plush sofa in the corner of the room.

As they sat down Noah held Kurt's hand loving the feeling of the smaller hand in his. They sat in silence just holding hands but before they could say anything they heard noise coming from Caleb's room and then a "DADDY" screamed.

Noah dropped Kurt's hand and ran upstairs to find his son sat up in his bed crying his eyes out his breathing laboured like he had run a race.

"Baby what's wrong" Noah said as he sat on the bed pulling Caleb in to his arms and hugged him trying to make the scary dreams go away for his son.

"Daddy...she...killed...you...and...made...me...live...with...her...I...didn't...want...too" Caleb said his breath hitched with the tears that fell rapidly from his eyes, after telling Noah his dream he hung on to Noah like his life depended on it.

Caleb sobbed hugging Noah tightly, Noah just held his son rubbing soothing circles on his back he hated when Caleb had bad dreams, but he knew that the recent dealings with Quinn would cause some.

It was a while before Caleb was calm enough to talk to Noah.  
"Baby that will never happen you will never have to live with her" Noah said as he helped Caleb to get comfortable under the Scooby doo duvet with his stuffed Scooby doo as well. It was rare that he slept with the Scooby doo toy but when he was scared it was always in his arms.

"Baby, how about I sleep in here tonight, would that make you feel better" Noah asked seeing that Caleb was having a hard time settling

"Please daddy" Caleb whispered he hated asking his dad for things like this but he was still shaken from the dream.

"Ok let me go lock up" Noah said as he left to lock the doors and make Kurt know that he hadn't been forgotten while Noah was tending to his son.

When he got down stairs all he found was a note.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE  
HELLO MY LOYAL READERS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE MARCH BUT I HAVE SOME VERY GOOD REASONS- 1 I GOT WRITERS BLOCK (A CURSE FOR ANY WRITER) 2. WE GOT ROBBED AND MY LAPTOP GOT TAKEN SO I HAVE TO SHARE MY OTHER HALFS COMPUTER, BUT AS IT IS MY BIRTHDAY ON MONDAY I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL A PRESENT AND GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER AND AS SOON AS I GET ANOTHER COMPUTER I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY AGAIN AS I WONT HAVE TO TIME SHARE IT!.

When Noah saw the note his heart broke, he knew what it was going to say and he didn't want to read it, so he didn't he just locked the house up and went to his son's bedroom to comfort him.

When he got to Caleb's room he saw his son in bed trying to stay awake and waiting for his dad to come and make sure he had no more nightmares.

When he got in to Caleb's bed his son curled up in to his side and drifted off to sleep taking comfort from his daddy being next to him.

Soon it was morning and they had to face another day with the threat of Quinn being back in their lives, it was a Saturday so they had the day together, and they were going to do what they usually did on a Saturday chores.

But first Noah needed to make his son know that he was never going away.

"Cal baby are you awake" Noah asked as he watched his son pretend to sleep and hide under the covers so he didn't have to talk about his nightmare

The nightmare the nightmare before scared him to death of losing his daddy and having to live with Quinn who he didn't know.

"Cal listen I love you and there is nothing in this world that will tear us apart. Quinn lost all her rights to you when she left, and because she has left it so long to come back in to your life she has no legal rights to you either" Noah said, he had asked while he was at work at the hospital as a nurse in the children's ward.

Cal listened to his daddy, he knew that Noah would never lie to him so he began to come out of the duvet and looked at his daddy with unshed tears in his eyes that would fall as soon as Noah would hug him, and they did as soon as Noah wrapped his arms around his son and held on tight.

Soon after both Puckerman men were both feeling better about the situation with Quinn so they go up and got dressed and started the chores that they both did on a Saturday.

While Caleb was tidying his room Noah took the letter that Kurt had left him the night before and started to read it.

To Noah

I hate that I have to write this but I have too, it is also the hardest letter I have ever had to write but I need to tell this, we need to keep away from each other for another 6 months and then we can date all we want. These 6 months are going to torture for me. I have always liked you and the kissed we shared was the hottest I had ever had and I think will have ever again if we never date.  
On the last of school I will meet with you and arrange a date until then I shall be dreaming of you Mr. Puckerman

(love) From Kurt Hummel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After rereading the letter several times he quietly got up from where he sat on the sofa and went to put the washing in, that is where Caleb found him ten minutes later in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE

YOU HAVE MY WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND TO THANK FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE HE GOT ME A LAPTOP FOR MY BIRTHDAY. SO THE WAIT WONT IS AS LONG AS I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE.

Chapter 9

After crying on his son's shoulder for ten minutes Noah was ready to face the world again.  
"Daddy why were you crying" Caleb asked as he led Noah in the dining room so they could talk

Noah had never lied to his son and he didn't think he could start now but if he spoke about why he was crying he thought he might start again.

"Well you know Mr. K was here last night...well we kissed before you woke up and when I came back down he had left...leaving me a note explaining that I couldn't see him for 6 months until you stop being his student... I've only just read it now" Noah said as he took deep breaths to calm himself so he wouldn't cry again.

Caleb sat opposite his dad, he never seen Noah cry especially over a guy, he must really like him Caleb thought to himself before he said

"Daddy in 6 months you will have the man of your dreams just think you can plan every date and everything that you're going to do with him, and I will help, and daddy do you really want to drag Mr. K in this mess with mother" Caleb said as he looked at his dad. While he was cleaning his room he thought about what was going with Quinn and decided that she didn't the affectionate title of mom as he didn't know her and he didn't plan to get to know her unless there was a very good reason he had too.

He was very happy with his dad and in 6 months time when Mr. K joined their little family he would be very happy with both of them, he didn't need any one else.

He knew that when his dad and Mr K get together and married he might not be the only child in the house and he didn't mind that he wanted to be a big brother.

"Where did you get your brain Cal" Noah asked shocked that his son was so clever and came up with rational thoughts and ideas when he was falling apart.

"You daddy, you would of thought of that sooner or later but your upset." Cal said as he went to take the washing out of the machine and putting it out to dry.

"Dad seeing as we have finished all our chores early could we go see a movie please" Caleb asked when he was back at the table with Noah turning his bright brown eyes towards his father in a look he knew that the older Puckerman could never resist.

"Have you finished your homework…tidied your room…and hovered the upstairs" Noah asked getting a nod of the head from Caleb after each mentioned chore.

"right get the paper and choose the movie you want to see" Noah said as he made his way in to study to get his keys and wallet while he waited for Caleb to come back in with the paper from the lawn where the paper boy had thrown it that morning.

While he was waiting he thought about how lucky he was to have a son like Caleb.

When Caleb hadn't come back after five minutes Noah went looking for his son, what he saw made his blood go cold.

There on the lawn with his son was Quinn with a gun to his sons head…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Quinn what are you doing" Noah asked as he saw the gun pointing at his son's head his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't breathe properly he just hoped that a neighbour was nosey enough to look through the curtains and phone the police.

"Why won't you let me have him" Quinn asked in a way that proved to the Puckerman men that she didn't care for her son what so ever. She birds flew out of the trees at her loud angry voice giving Noah a sense of Déjà vu to earlier that week.

"Because you don't want him for him you want the money or you wouldn't be stood there with a gun to his head" Noah said as he made his way towards Quinn and Caleb

"Why would I want him for him" Quinn asked shocking Noah and Caleb at the coldness of her voice

"he is your son…well was your son, he is intelligent caring and loving and you would be lucky to have in your life but it won't ever happen so why don't you leave and never come back like you have done before, your good at that" all the while Noah was talking he was moving in front of Caleb and the gun that Quinn was holding so if it did go off then he would get hurt and not his beautiful baby boy.

"of course he is mine I gave birth to the brat" Quinn said, she knew that she wasn't making her case very strong stood in front of her ex and her son, her lawyer had warned her that if she saw them it would go against her when it went to court, but she needed the money that Puck got for the brat now and not later.

She had bills and debt to pay off.

Noah looked up the street to see the busy body of the quiet city cul de sac walking their way; Rachel Berry had never liked Noah because he turned her down for a date when they first moved to their little house in the street 10 years ago

"Morning Noah" she said as she walked in to her house next to theirs seeing the gun in Quinn's hand, she tried to tell Noah that she would ring the police for him. Noah had never been as grateful for Rachel Berry as he was in that moment.

Some five minutes later a siren could be heard in the distance alerting Quinn that the police were coming, so she pushed Noah and Caleb in the house and away from prying eyes.

"Quinn please your better than this, what happened to the perky cheerleader from high school" Noah asked as he held a crying Caleb in his arms, Caleb had been crying ever since Quinn had turned up and threatened him with the gun.

"She's gone, she left when you left town with the brat" Quinn said as she went around the house closing the curtains so the police who had called for back-up sorted themselves outside waiting for Quinn to make a move.

"Quinn you left not I" Noah said but as soon as he said it he regretted it as Quinn pulled the trigger of the gun and shot him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as the police heard the shout from outside the rushed in to the house to arrest Quinn, they also called for an ambulance for Noah and his bleeding stomach.

"Daddy" Caleb cried as he rushed towards Noah. He knew enough from watching films that you had to put pressure on the wound so you can help stop the bleeding.

As soon as he put his hand on the wound Noah cried out in pain causing Caleb to cry harder than he already was.

"Sorry daddy" he whispered he didn't want to his dad but to make sure that Noah kept his stomach he would have too.

Noah let the tears fall from his eyes as he looked at his son. It would be over no more Quinn trying to take his son all he had to do was wait six months until he could get more kisses from Kurt and then the rest of his life would be fantastic, and he couldn't wait but first he just wanted to have a little sleep. So Noah closed his eyes welcoming the blackness that was calling him.

Caleb saw that his dad was passing out in pain and knew that if the ambulance didn't turn up soon he would have to live his uncle and aunt and he didn't want too he wanted to live with his daddy.

He was soon pushed out of the way by a paramedic and being asked questions. All Caleb could was watch the paramedics try and save his dad.

"Is there anyone we call to stay with you" the police officer asked Caleb towards him and saw that it was PC Schuester. Caleb knew that he should ask for Tina or Artie but he wanted Kurt and knew his dad would want him as well so he said  
"my papa please" he hadn't meant to call Kurt his papa but it slipped and he didn't want to take it back it sounded and felt good calling Kurt his papa

"Ok Caleb where and who is he" will Schuester asked hoping to get the information fast so they could take Caleb to the hospital to be with his dad

"It's Mr Kurt Hummel" Caleb said distractingly watching his dad been carried out of the house on a stretcher following so he could ride in the ambulance as well.

The police officers let him leave, so they could call Kurt and tell him to make his way to the hospital.

Meanwhile Kurt was at his apartment crying over his heart breaking over having to leave the love of his life after one of the most passionate kisses he had, had. When suddenly there was a knock on the door, he wiped his tears away and went to answer it.

When he opened the door he was shocked to see the two officers who been at the school earlier that week to help Noah and Caleb.  
"Yes officer" Kurt asked thinking that they were to talk about their visit from earlier that week.

"Mr Hummel" officer Pillsbury asked as she looked at the puffy eyes of the man in front of them

"Yes" Kurt said looking confused at why the two officers were stood at the door.

"Do you know a Mr Noah Puckerman" Schuester asked

"Yes" Kurt answered in a confused voice

"We were asked by his son Caleb to come and get you to take you to the hospital, Mr Puckerman was shot this morning" officer Schuester said as he watched the man in front of them

"what is he ok…hang on…tell me on the way" Kurt said as he rushed in to his apartment getting his keys and wallet, as he locked his door he realised that Noah died they would never of had a chance together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Soon Kurt was entering the emergency room of the hospital that Noah worked in and was being treated in; he saw Caleb sat in the waiting room on a chair swinging his legs crying quietly ignoring the hustle and bustle of the emergency room.

Kurt ran over to him as soon as he saw Caleb  
"Caleb" Kurt said shocking Caleb from his shocked state. He hadn't talked since they had arrived in the ER or changed out of the blood stained clothes, which were soaked with his daddy's blood.

"Kurt" Caleb whispered as he soon as he saw Kurt he jumped up and rushed in to his arms nearly knocking over the older man with the force that he hugged him.

"What happened Cal" Kurt asked as soon as the police had told him that Noah was in hospital he asked no questions he just rushed out of his apartment and rushed straight to the hospital.

"We were getting ready to go to the movies I was getting the paper to check times…and Quinn was on the front lawn with a gun…I didn't know what to…when it had been a long time daddy came out and Quinn grabbed me and put the gun to my…when it had been a long time daddy came out and Quinn grabbed me and put the gun to my head…soon the police were coming and we were rushed in to the house…and then daddy was bleeding and I held his stomach because that what you told us to do…and now I'm here and they won't tell me what's going on they keep ignoring me and asking for Quinn who is listed as next of kin still and they won't tell me" Caleb said crying quietly until the end when he broke down in to sobs that rocked his body

When Caleb had finished his tale a Dr Jones came out of the room they had taken Noah an hour earlier when she saw Caleb she walked over to him

"Caleb" she said as she walked over to the young boy who had come in with her patient

"Yes how is my daddy" Caleb asked the kind looking doctor she smiled at the little boy if he hadn't of put pressure on the wounds her patient wouldn't of survived

"Well you helped saved his life" Mercedes Jones said as she looked at the little boy she could see that the little boy loved his daddy.

"I helped" Caleb said as he looked at the doctor he felt proud that he had helped save his daddy he let tears fall from his eyes but these where happy tears that his daddy would be ok.

"He had to have surgery to get the bullet out but it didn't hit any organs and didn't cause any damage he it in recovery and is still asleep but you can sit in his room" Mercedes said as she reached for his hand to take him to see his daddy.

"You can come too" Mercedes said to Kurt who still was holding on to Caleb

"Thank you" Kurt said as he stood and followed both Caleb and the doctor  
when they got to Noah's room Caleb was shocked at how many machines his daddy was hooked up too to keep him alive and make him better.

Caleb gasped as he looked at his dad in the bed, Noah was pale and looked very ill but Caleb was hoping that his dad would make a full recovery and they could all go home and be a family including Kurt

Mercedes watched Noah's son as she looked at the chart seeing that Noah had been getting better as the day was going on, and he would be waking up soon.

When Noah started to come round Caleb rushed forward and grabbed his hand making sure Noah knew he was there  
"daddy" Caleb whispered as he saw Noah opening his eyes

"Cal baby" he groaned he wanted to know if his son was safe and he wanted to know now, he could feel Caleb holding his hand and he knew that was a good sign.

When he opened his eyes he saw his son covered in blood he panicked thinking that Quinn had got him as well.

"Caleb" Noah started to panic at the sight of the blood soaked clothes that Caleb was still wearing

"Daddy, daddy it's not mine" Caleb said when he saw the fear in his dad's eyes

"It's not" Noah relaxed making the machines go back to the steady rhythm they had before

"Why don't I take you to find some clean clothes" Mercedes said as she reached for Caleb when he resisted she smiled at him after making sure that his daddy was ok he went with the Dr leaving his dad and Mr Hummel to talk

When Caleb and Mercedes left Kurt sat next to the bed taking Noah's hand in his making sure that Noah could see him and feel him.

After a short while Kurt started to whisper  
"Noah I know I said we had wait but after today I don't think I can wait I know we have to be secretive about it but I could see myself falling in love with you." Kurt said as he looked at the man in the bed.

Before Noah could answer or say anything Tina and Artie come rushing in to the room to make sure that their surrogate brother was safe and the nephew was safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE  
I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE FOR AN UPDATE FOR THIS ONE BUT IT'S BEEN ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER. BUT I AM BACK I HOPE, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR SOMETHING  
ALSO TRYING TO WRITE A HARRY POTTER AU I'LL HAVE THAT UP SOON PROMISE. **

Tina and Artie looked at their brother and saw that they had interrupted something between the two men so as soon as they had realised that they made their excuses and went to find Caleb leaving the two men alone again.

"Kurt what are you saying" Noah asked hoping that it wasn't the painkillers making him hear things.

"I can't live without you Noah I thought I could but I can't" Kurt said as tears left his eyes and fell down his cheeks

Noah leaned over and pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him making sure all his feelings were in that one kiss.

Epilogue

They had been together since that day in the hospital, in some ways they were thankful to Quinn who put Noah there when she shot him. Quinn was out of the picture having lost all rights to Caleb after shooting Noah, she had been sent to prison for attempted murder and when she was realised she disappeared not that the Puckerman men were worried or upset about that.

Noah and Kurt had been together since that day and are still in love, Noah had asked Kurt to marry him on their 5th anniversary, and because Noah didn't want to wait to marry the man of dreams he had planned to have the wedding in the garden that night under the moon light surround by their friends and family.

Caleb was stood at the altar with his dad as they waited for Kurt to come down the aisle. Soon the music they had chosen started to play and Kurt was being escorted down the aisle on his dad's arm. Who loved the Puckerman men especially Caleb who he saw as a grandson.

When Kurt got to the altar the vicar started the service, when he got to the part about anyone knowing of reason why they shouldn't be married there was silence as no one dared say anything this moment was a long time coming for the boys and no one was going to ruin it.

After the service they had the reception before they headed to Edinburgh Scotland for their honeymoon.

"I would like to make a toast" Caleb said being the best man it was his duty to and he took it seriously, so the guests quieted down so he could talk

"I've never seen my dad this happy and this is a good thing, I remember when Quinn shot him and all I could think of was papa should there, well technically he wasn't papa at the time but I was working on it, it all started my parent teacher conference and they haven't looked back, so please raise your glasses to Noah and Caleb let's hope they make me a big brother soon" Caleb said making the guest laugh.

Noah and Kurt had been talking making Caleb a big brother but they didn't know how they would surrogate or adoption but they knew on their wedding night and honeymoon they would be practising like they could get pregnant themselves.

Soon the boys were heading off their honeymoon with Caleb staying with Burt.


End file.
